


Love Me?

by whatwasthatharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you:  Love me! (Sebastian and Blaine, obvs c: )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me?

Blaine was late.  _Really late._

He doesn’t know how it happened, how he managed to lose track of time so completely. One minute he was simply talking with some friends, working on the arrangement for his students, and the next it was 9pm and he was throwing his books into his bag without a care of what happened to them.

Sebastian was going to kill him.

Blaine promised to be there at 8, no matter what. They’d had too many dates that were cancelled or oost-poned. One time Blaine had even ordered from Sebastian’s favorite restaurant and snuck into his office while he was in a meeting, setting up a fake restaurant in his office, It was a desperate attempt to spend time together, since they’re schedules were so busy and they hardly even saw each other at home, except in the mornings and nights.

But they kept going. Planning dates and making sure that nothing would interrupt them. They weren’t going to let life slow them down.

But it’d been a long month - Sebastian with a big court case and Blaine was in the middle of the production of his school’s play. They’d finally moved in together, at 28, both knowing that they were ‘it’ for each other.

And Sebastian had asked Blaine to be home at 8. Told him that it was important and to tell anyone that asked if he could stay late or anything to just fuck off or come up with some excuse. And Blaine had  _promised._

 _  
_And Blaine was late.

And Sebastian was going to be so pissed.

Blaine was panting when he finally reached the apartment, swearing as he looked down at his watch and saw the time - 9:20pm. He was almost an hour and a half late.

"Bas?" Blaine called out cautiously as he opened the door, letting his bag drop to the ground as he walked further inside, letting the door close behind him with a soft click.

"I’m sorry." Blaine said a little louder, worrying seeping through him when he didn’t get a response of any kind. "Baby, I’m so sorry. I was working and the next thing I knew it was almost 9 and I ran out of there as soon as I saw the time."

Blaine was still met with silence, and Blaine walked into the kitchen and through the dining room, past the living room, all with no signs of Sebastian. Maybe he’d gone out, but Blaine hoped he hadn’t, because that would mean he left because of Blaine. Upset because of Blaine. Would be getting drunk because of Blaine. He saw the plates left on the table, clearly a meal that Sebastian had, well not cooked, but at least ordered from somewhere he knew Blaine would love.

Guilt churned in Blaine’s stomach as he crept through the hallway towards the bedroom, the only place left for Sebastian to possibly be.

"Bas?" Blaine whispered, opening the door slowly, only to come face to face with Sebastian laying on his stomach on the bed, hand hanging off the side and slight snores escaping him.

Blaine smiled softly at the sight, slipping into the bedroom and walking over to the bed, taking in the sight of his boyfriend.Sebastian was laying on top of the covers, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black button down, rolled at the sleeves. His feet were bare - which was rare - and his hair had clearly gotten messed up at some point while he slept. 

Blaine walked over so he was next to the bed, running his hands through Sebastian’s hair and causing him to stir a little, unconsciously moving so he was leaning against Blaine’s touch. 

The was a soft clunk, and Blaine looked down to see a small box had fallen on to the carpet out of Sebastian’s hand. Blaine’s looked down at it, and his eyes widened. No. It couldn’t be. Bas wasn’t…he  _couldn’t._

Not tonight. Not when Blaine had fucked everything up. If that box was what Blaine thought it was, then he’d really ruined everything. This wasn’t just being late for a dinner like what had happened so many times in the past. It was ten times worse.

Tears sprung to Blaine’s eyes and he backed away from the bed without realizing it, hitting the wall and sliding down it, head hidden in his knees when he curled them against his chest.

Blaine didn’t hear Sebastian wake up, or pick up the box from the floor or walk over to him, and he jumped when he felt a soft hand against his shoulder.

"Se-Sebastian?" Blaine asked quietly, lifting his head and coming face to face with stormy green eyes, staring at Blaine with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"What’s wrong, Babe?"

Blaine shook his head at the soft words, guilt churning in his stomach.

"I’ve ruined everything," Blaine said softly, voice barely audible, but Sebastian knew him well enough to pick up on what he said. 

Sebastian pulled him in to his arms, shushing him and resting Blaine’s head against his chest.

"You didn’t ruin anything, B."

"Yes I did! The d-dinner and that…that box! And I - I pr-promised and I…I…"

Blaine was cut off from his stuttering by a harsh mouth pressed against his own. His mouth fell open in surprise, allowing Sebastian to slip his tongue into his mouth. Blaine’s eyelids shuttered and he gave in to the kiss, letting Sebastian take control, a small smile forming on his lips when they separated. 

"Now, since I didn’t get to do this earlier because someone was late," Sebastian began, placing a finger over Blaine’s mouth when he opened it to try to apologize again, "I’m just going to have to do this now."

Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s hands in his own, pulling him up so that they were both standing. He brushed a loose curl behind Blaine’s ear, smiling softly at him before moving away and kneeling down on one knee.

“‘Bastian,” murmured Blaine, tears forming in his eyes again as butterflies broke free from their cocoons in his stomach. 

"Shh, it’s my turn to talk." 

Blaine fell silent, the guilt from earlier washing away as he stared down at Sebastian, watching him with all the love he felt for this man.

"Blaine," Sebastian said, taking his left hand and cradling it in his own, playing with the fingers there without thinking about it, "I knew you were going to be late today."

Blaine laughed, wiping his eyes with his free hand, but it was no use, more just fell out anyway. 

Sebastian smiled. “I hope those are happy tears.”

"Of course."

Sebastian smiled, and continued.

"I knew you were going to be late. Because I know you. I know you get so immersed with whatever is in front of you that you can completely lose track of time. And I love that about you. I love the way you just get lost in the things that matter most to you and that you give them your all. And on the good days, I’m lucky to be one of those things - "

"On all the days, " Blaine said softly, interrupting him.

"Hush," Sebastian scolded, "Now, like I was saying. I’m lucky to be one of those things you cherish so much. And I don’t know when it happened or even truly how, but somewhere threw the mess of my life, you because the thing that  _I cherish._ And I love you, Blaine Anderson.”

They were quiet for a while, simply relishing the air surrounding them, relishing the fact that they were here,  _together,_ after so much shit and so many obstacles.

"So, what are you asking me, ‘Bastian?" Blaine finally asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he looked down at the man he loved.

"Love me?" Sebastian asked, holding up the box that had been opened when Blaine didn’t notice, "Forever?"

Blaine smiled, tears springing to his eyes again. 

"Yes," he whimpered, voice trembling and hands shaking in Sebastian’s hold, eyes locked on the silver ring in front of him. 

Sebastian smiled up at him, plucking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Blaine’s finger.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, pulling Sebastian into a fierce kiss only pulling away to whisper a few words before losing himself to Sebastian again.

"I love you, too ‘Bastian. Forever."


End file.
